A New Story
by Gray Fox 2510
Summary: What many persons thought as a game, was a about to become a reality for a person, dragged into an unknown world for mankind, he must now create his own story with his Digimon... Complete
1. The Meeting Of 2 Species

Will you believe me that TOEI animations owns Digimon? Yeah,I know it's difficult but is true… 

As I said, digimon is owned by TOEI, but there are some characters in this story I made, so don't steal them… 

This story will involve romantic relationshios be it humans, digimons or crossed, but IT WILL NOT involve any lemons. 

**A New Story ** Chapter 1, The Meeting Of 2 Species 

* * *

"What a day!" Said a boy about 15 years old just after entering his house. "Mom!…Dad!… I'm home!" He said yelled and awaited for any kind of response, but none came, he shruged and walked towards the kitchen, glancing at the table he found a note... 

"Your father and I had to go to the hospital to solve an emergency that arised, aparently they gave the wrong medication to a patient and he's having trouble… " 

"Anyway, we'll be back by 6-7 PM, Take care… " 

-Lucia 

He placed the note back down and walked towards his room, which was pretty normal, the usual furniture arranged neatly here and there... He dropped his backpack near his bed, making a noise as it hit the floor...

He walked towards the desk that supported his computer, which he had gotten about a month a half ago, along with the newest Digimon game, which instead of just making your way through, now allowed to train them in various ways... He turned the switch on and watched the screen as it loaded. He sighed and picked up the phone...

_Now, which was her phone? Why does she have to switch phone numbers like that... _He looked around his desk and grabbed a small notepad, he flipped through the pages and found her number, he then dialed it. And he waited for an answer from the other side of the phone...

"Hello" finally came.

"Hi Mrs. Lightfellow, is Chris there?" Alan greeted.

"Oh, it's you Alan, yes, she's here, wait a moment". She then placed her finger on the phone and called for her daughter, and after a couple of seconds... 

"Hi" Chris said as she picked up the phone, not only she was Alan's best friend, they shared a lot in common, for one, they both liked Digimon, which wasn't very popular in that particular area...

"Hi" Alan greeted back. "Anything new?" he asked, altough he was sure thet the answer was going to be

"Not much" she asnwered quickly, "I just got home about 10 minutes ago and just started to train my Kitsunemon" she added. "You?"

"Pretty much the same, I just got home but my parents are away, my computer just finished loading..."

"I take it you are going to play, right?" Chris asked on the other side of the phone.

"Yep, I finally found a name for my Digimon" Alan said back. _And it was pretty easy to come up with..._

"Really? I can't still believe you got that kind of Digimon, let alone breed two different species, I never heard of that before, and I've been playing this far longer than you..." said Chris.

"Yeah, but it's weird, not even the official page has info about this, I checked around, and there's no mention of it on the Message Board, and no single FAQ or walkthrough I found has anything on that...." he said back.

"Maybe it's some sort of secret they don't want to tell, and you have to find on your own..." 

"Maybe..." he said.

..."So, how did you named it?" she asked.

"Reilmon" 

"You just combined the names! I thought you would've come up with a better name..." she said, well, a little disappointed.

"Well yeah, but it fits! It's basically a combination of both, just change the color of the fur and a couple of aspects, even it's attacks are like a combination!"

"It's attack are a combination of both?" she asked with disbelief, while she hadn't seen that particular Digimon, she doubted he would be lying like that.

"Yep, it's practically the same attack, just engulfed in flames, as for the name, just add 'Flaming' at the beggining..." he said, answering her question.

"I suppose it must be pretty powerful..." She felt a little jealous, if what he said was true, then it probably was stronger than her own Kitsunemon, which she had been training for some time...

"Yeah, it can defeat a champion with just a couple of attacks, even an ultimate but that takes a little more time..." he answered proud of his Digimon.

"My Kitsunemon still has some trouble with them, I guess it just needs more practice..." she said and the line remained silent for a couple of minutes, various attack names could be heard from both sides, and both knew the other was also battling a rogue Digimon.

"This gets easier with time..." he said and quickly, "The hell?" he added.

"What happened? she asked.

"I don't know. My screen started to flash a couple of times and now it's plain white, and I can't see anything..." he added.

"Maybe your Digimon is going to Evolve..."

"I really doubt so, but ack! This thign started to flash again and a lot brighter now!" he said, now somewhat scared. On the other side, Chris was just thinking...

"Hmm, maybe you should get away, or try to turn it off..." she offered.

"Yeah, good idea" he tried pressing the switch to turn it off, but nothing happened... "It's not working, for some reason it won't turn off!" he said back.

"Just what is happening?" she said, altough she couldn't see what Alan was seeing, she had an idea and shivered for a second.

"I don't know... I never saw this happening before..." 

Silence from both sides came, Chris had paused the game and nothing was heard, then a small scream came from Alan's side of the phone. 

"Alan!" Chris yelled. "Alan! Hey, answer!" she yelled back but never heard an answer, nothing was heard and it didn't sounded as if Alan had hung up, she stood there for a couple of seconds until she gave up and hung up the phone. _The hell is going on? Wait, he must have played a joke on me, yeah, that's probably it. _She refused to believe what he said. _He'll probably call later or something..._ She shruged and continued to play... 

~*~

"Oww..." A faint moan echoed in the middle of a plain, or a grass patch to be more exact.

"Are you alright?" asked a somewhat feminine voice. _That voice... I think I've heard it somewhere... Yeah, it sounds like the voice of Reilmon. _

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess..." He tried to stand up, as he was facing the ground, when he stood up he turned around... But never expected the next...

He saw a figure that looked like a Fox, like Renamon to be exact, but different, this was not your normal white/yellow furred Renamon, this has a color more close to fire instead of yellow, the white fur was intact, but on the purple colored gloves there were stripes of black across them, the sybols on it's legs were black, instead of the common gray. 

And in less than a second Alan jumped back surprised by the Digimon. 

"What's wrong?" asked the fire-color furred Digimon, otherwise known as Reilmon.

"You…You… you are a Digimon?" he asked shocked. 

"Last time I checked..." Reilmon chuckled. "I assume my name is Reilmon, since that's how you've been calling me" she said in the same tone of voice she used, serious.

"You? You are Reilmon? The Reilmon I trained? But how? And where is this?" he asked at the same time, still shocked.

"I do not know how. But I do know this is the Digital World." Reilmon answered.

_The Digital World? Just what the hell happened, let's see, my computer went a little crazy and I just felt light-headed, then I woke up here... Creepy... But I'm standing right in front of Reilmon! _"So I'm in the Digital World, standing in front of the Digimon I've trained... I can't wait to tell Chris!" and with that last phrase he realized, _Just how the hell am I going back?_ and he was interrupted.

"Chris?" Reilmon asked. 

"Oh, she is my best friend, human at least. Still, I don't know how to get back..." he said a little sad. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know how, but I haven't been here long... As a matter of fact, I don't even know your name" Reilmon said and smiled awkardly.

"Alan" he responded quickly. 

"Huh?"

"Alan, my name is Alan" he said. 

"Oh, I think I've heard it a couple of times" Reilmon said... 

Since Alan wasn't from this world, he didn't knew time passed faster than in his world, when he was in his house it was just afternoon, and now the Sun had already disappeared, he finally noticed it was dusk when a cold breeze blew by.

"It's a little cold here..." he said and looked around, finally realizing it was starting to get dark. "It's night already! Just how long was I asleep?" he asked, not hopping for an answer at all.

"I don't know, but you can come to where I live..." Reilmon offered

"Thanks, I don't think I could've sleep out here, let alone risk a rogue Digimon passing by..." he said and started to follow Reilmon.

~*~ 

A lot of questions popped in Alan's mind, mainly about what was happening in his world, ad if his parents had already noticed he wasn't there, and if so, what where they doing, but one question got his attention... _Wonder if Reilmon is male or female, Guilmon was male and Renamon was female, but what about Reilmon... Well, here goes nothing.._

"Reilmon, what are you?" he asked not realizing his words made no sense at all...

"What do you mean?" Reilmon asked back.

"Male or female?" he asked directly, realizing the error in his previous question.

"Female. Why do you ask?" and true enough, she answered back with her own feminine voice, but got curious at the same time.

"No reason at all, just wanted to know..." _Among other things... Still, I was pretty sure about that, considering she looks a lot like Renamon..._

"Here we are" Reilmon said. Alan looked up and...

"A cave?" he asked...

"Yes. Is something wrong?" she asked looking at Alan.

"No, nothing, it's just that I'll probably get cold inside there too.." he sighed.

"Well, I dont..." she said back.

"Well yeah, but you are completely covered in fur, I'm not..." he said.

"True..."

"Well, it's better than nothing though..." he started to walk.

Reilmon followed, and at this point she couldn't help but to feel a little guilt. _I didn't realized humans don't have any fur at all. _She knew nights in the Digital World were this cold, and she had her own fur coat to protect her from cold. _And I doubt those clothes he have will do any good in this kind of climate. _She thought as Alan sat against a wall and so did Reilmon on the other side. She glanced at Alan a couple of times and saw him shivering. _Maybe..._

Reilmon got up which got Alan's attention, she walked and stood next to him and sat down, Alan only looking at her.

"My fur can keep you warm" she said and smiled, then got a little closer to him, if she blushed at this point or not was impossible to tell because of her red fur.

"Thanks" said Alan.

They both spent a couple of minutes talking before drifting to sleep. This was Alan's first night in the Digital World, but not his last...

* * *

Well, I decided to rewrite this, and probably will with the next chapters, how soon will they be ready, I don't know...

As usual, please R+R, just don't flame, cause I won't bother to read them, but if you have any constructing criticism, well, thats ok...

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino – grayfox_2510@hotmail.com 


	2. Life In The Digital World

Will you believe me that TOEI animations owns Digimon? Yeah,I now it's difficult but is true… 

Alan and Reilmon characters were created by me, so don't steal them. 

This story will involve romantic relationships, be it 2 humans, 2 digimons or crossed, but IT WILL NOT involve any lemons. 

**A New Story **- Chapter 2, Life In The Digital World 

* * *

Still groggily Alan yawned as he awoke, and was about to stretch but remembered Reilmon was cuddled with him, so he decided not to, altough he couldn't see her at all, since his head was looking the other way, she could feel her breathing...

Alan then turned his head around, and while it wasn't that dark inside, mainly because the light could travel all the way there, he just didn't expected that his mouth would meet her muzzle, he quickly moved away carefully but fast to not wake her. While she had kissed a female before, well, it's not the same with a fox...

He quietly got up and checked that Reilmon was still asleep, he took slow quiet steps to the outside of the cave, a small breeze blew by, blowing his hair, which reached up to his mouth. He glanced back at the inside of the cave and saw Reilmon still sleeping...

He watched her. _They say that when someone's sleeping it brings up their cutest side, maybe it is true…_ _Ok, what was that... _And he shrugged... He couldn't do anything, well, he wasn't on his world, and knew very little of this one, so he decided to wait until she woke up, he walked back to the back and leant against the wall, occasionally. Finally, Reilmon woke up, she stretched a little and glanced around.

"Good morning. Slept well?" he asked.

"Good morning. Actually, yes" she said and smiled, and both stayed eye-locked for a couple of seconds, and they would've stayed more like that, but Alan's stomach growled, which made him get a little embarrassed, Reilmon giggled.

"Hungry?" she asked already knowing the answer, Alan just nodded. 

"What do you eat here?" he asked. 

"There is some fruit that grows around here, I usually eat a couple whenever I'm hungry, let go" she said.

As soon as Alan stepped outside he lost track of Reilmon as his mind started to wander. _This place looks a lot like the real world, the grass feels exactly like the one in my world, and there are clouds in the sky too..._ And his thoughts were interrupted by Reilmon.

"Hey! Heads up!" she yelled, Alan turned around and was barely able to catch what looked like an apple with his hands, he ran towards Reilmon.

"Thanks!" he said when he reached her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asker curiously as ever.

"Nothing special, just that this place looks a lot like my world" he answered and tasted the fruit in his hands. _Sweet _he thought.

"How was it?" asked the digital fox. 

"Sweet, maybe very sweet, but I like it!" he answered not worried about finding food that he could eat with no problems at all… 

They spent the next half hour eating and talking, they didn't know anything about each other, even less about their worlds so they spent this tame to discuss those differences. 

By this time, Alan didn't care about his world, he was happy at the moment in this Digital World alongsides his Digimon, Reilmon. 

~*~ 

"Alan, we're home!" came from a woman voice inside an appartment but no response came. 

"He must have gone out" another voice said but now from a man. "He must've…" His words were silenced as the apartment door crased open, a young girl about 14 years old with shoulder-length blonde hair, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a red blouse, she was breathing heavily at this point.

"Hi Chris" said the woman. 

"Hi aunt Lucia, uncle Hugo" said Chris back, not that they were her uncles actually, but she used to call every friend's fathers like that. 

"Is Alan here?" asked Chris. 

"No, we thought he was with you" said Lucia back. 

"Why, is there any problem?" asked Hugo. 

"No, I think no, it's just that we were talking a while ago and he suddenly hanged up on me after playing some kind of joke or something like that…" she answered. 

"Joke?" asked Hugo again. 

"Yeah, he said his computer was flashing repeatedly, then suddenly hung up after that..." she said.

Lucia entered Alan's room but everything was normal, even his computer was off, she got back to the living room where both Hugo and Chris where. 

"Everything seems normal, and his computer off, so he must have gone out" said Lucia interrupting them both. 

"Umm… Well, thanks anyway, I'll try to contact him later, bye" she said while she made her way to the front door. 

"Take care" said both parents in unison as the door closed. 

Chris was walking back towards her house. _The hell he was thinking, oh well, he has to be back tomorrow, I can stangle him later, I really have to get back now. _And she started to sprint...

~*~ 

Back in the Digital World, Alan and Reilmon were still talking, altough time passed fast, it was still evening there… 

"It's not so bad when you get used to it, I some sort of way. Why yes, I miss my faimly and my friends, I have a Digimon just right in front of me, and as a friend, that was something I never expected to happen, I thought you were only a game!" Alan said.

"I wouldn't know about it, I never met my parents, and I have no friends save for you, and you were there always..." she said and looked at the ground, sadness obviously showing in her face.

_I feel sorry about her, I was able to meet her parents, in a way, altough I didn't really knew her, but at least I know who they are, she has fought every single Digimon that crossed her life... Wonder if it was because of me... _And he was about to talk about her parents but decided against it, it would only made her more sad probably...

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps, both turned around and saw a Yashamon running towards them, both got up rapidly and Reilmon quickly shifted into a fighting stance. Alan only watched, this was different, before he just used to issue comands from time to time, usually letting Reilmon fight by herself, but this time he was in the fight too...

While Reilmon had a very good speed and power since she was the offspring of two different Digimons, her defense was the best, she had to be careful. Since the Renamon species are mostly warriors, and for being one you must know about your enemies, so she knew very well how to handle the fight, she rarely attacked, only evading Yashamon's attacks, tiring Yashamon...

The fight continued, Yashamon getting weaker over time, but Reilmon was as if the fight had just started. Alan was just awed at the dexterity of Reilmon, but had to stop watching, since Yashamon had tried to ram him, and he was just about to jump away, but Reilmon came frm nowhere and kicked Yashamon in the side, sending him stumbling on the floor, she smiled at Alan and then jumped high in the air, her attack was a combination of her parents, Renamon's Fox Leaf Arrowhead and Guilmon's Fireball, the result being...

"Flaming Fox Leaf Arrowhead" shouted the fire-furred digital fox high in the air, just at the same time Yashamon threw one of his bokkens to Reilmon. In the time everytime happened, Reilmon manifestated some energy near her abdomen and quickly threw it away, all the energy taking the form of leaves bather in a white light, and suddenly errupted in flames...

Both attacks found their mark, the leaves exploding as they hit Yashamon deleting him in seconds, and the bokken hitting Reilmon in her stomach which sent her flying away. 

Seeing this, in a quick reflex, Alan shouted "Reilmon!" as he ran as fast as possible trying to catch her, he succeded as Reilmon went flying down right into his arms, but he wasn't ready enough as he fell into the ground with Reilmon in his hands. 

He straightened up, but still sitting, as Reilmon came to senses, Reilmon tilted her head to see Alan's eyes, no one could explain what happened next, but as they were eye-locked they leaned forward and for the second time, they kissed, but unlike the first, this was not an accident, they both accepted it gladly, they kissed for a long time, but neither cared, as it appeared to last mere seconds... 

"What was that for?" Reilmon asked, she blushed at the same time, but Alan couldn't tell. 

"I…I…I don't know, but you did that too" he attempted to shift this conversation to her. 

"I don't know too, I just…felt like it…" she said a little fidgety… 

This is kind of weird, ok, she's female, that's good, but she is not human, still, I believe love could manifest itself in the strangest ways possible… But could this work??? 

He didn't knew Reilmon was thinking pretty much the same, _I never felt love before, neither from my parents or any friend, but I can feel it with him, but he is a different specie that mine, I don't think that could work, but still… _

"I…" Both spoke at the same time. 

"You first…" they both said… 

"I…I believe this feeling I have could be love, I never felt it with anybody, but you are different Alan, with you I get his fuzzy feeling inside of me when I see you" she said rather nervous. 

"I have felt it, but not like this, mine was more like a caring feeling for those who are important to me, yet, being with you also makes me feel like that" he also said nervous… 

They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds, "Shall we make it official?" offered Alan. 

"Huh?" was all Reilmon said. 

"Umm… Nevermind…" he still couldn't believe he asked that, but he thought he would had to repeat it. 

"No, please tell me" Reilmon pleaded in some kind of way. 

"Would you be my…um…girlfriend?" he asked nervous, while Reilmon didn't know the exact meaning of the expression, he knew of it a little… 

"You are too soft" she said and dragged Alan into a passionate kiss.

By the time this conversation finished it was night again, they stood up and went walking back to Reilmon's house both held in hands. 

Just as they were going to sleep, Reilmon wrapped her tail around Alan's waist, they got closer and...

"I love you Reilmon" said Alan. 

"I love you too, Alan" answered Reilmon, they gave each other a small kiss just before they both drifted into sleep. 

This was the second night of Alan's 'journey' into the Digital World, not only could this be some kind of huge adventure for Alan, he now finally understood the meaning of the words "True Love". 

* * *

Well, I also edited this chapter, altough very little was edited, unlike the 1st one...

Anyway, I hoped this was good, please R&R. As any other writer I like to improve my writing, so if you have any constructive criticism mail me, BUT DO NOT FLAME me as I will not bother to read them… 

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino – grayfox_2510@hotmail.com 


	3. Miracles Exists

Will you believe me that TOEI animations owns Digimon? Yeah,I now it's difficult but is true… 

Alan, Chris and Reilmon characters were created by me, so don't steal them. 

This story will involve romantic relationships, be it 2 humans, 2 digimons or crossed, but IT WILL NOT involve any lemons. 

**A New Story **- Chapter 3, Miracles Exists

* * *

Daybreak came once again in the Digital World, Alan was still asleep, and this time Reilmon had woken up first. But she decided to stay there, for various reasons, among the top were that she was right next to her newfound love, and that the thought itself made her happy, and in second, his hand was still over her. She watched him for a couple of minuted before a thought crossed her head. She then licked him in the face!

"What did you do that for?" he asked groggily, waking someone up like that wasn't very pleasant, and Alan didn't really liked the idea of a dog liking his face, but that coming from the person, or in this case, Digital Monster you love, was a different story...

"If I didn't do that, you would've sleep until noon!" she smirked.

"I don't sleep that much... Anyway, shall we step out, with some luck I can find a way to go back to my world" and with those last words Reilmon's smile dropped, Alan was fully aware of why...

"Hey, you didn't thought I was going to leave you here, right? If I'm going back, you can be sure you are coming with me!" and Reilmon's smile returned.

Both finally got up, kissed briefly and held hands as they stepped out, getting used to the light both walked back to where they had gone yesterday, which wasn't far away, they both saw some footprints there, which they recognized as Yashamon's.

"Maybe we should follow them?" Reilmon offered, Alan nodded and started to walk and...

"Wait! I should probably grab a fruit or two for the walk..." and he walked towards the tree, which held the fruit that grew here, he jumped, and while he possesed a good dexterity, it was still out of his reach by not much at all. Reilmon smirked as his partner and lover tried to grab one a couple of times...

"Here, let me help you" said Reilmon as she walked closer. 

"No wait" he looked around and spotted something in the ground, one of Yashamon's bokkens, to be exact, the one it tossed at Reilmon during the fight...

_Just what is this bokken doing here? It should have been deleted with Yashamon, maybe since he wasn't holding it... Oh who cares_. And he grabbed it... _You never know when this might come in hand, still, I won't fight a Digimon, I think Reilmon is better at that..._

He then walked back with the bokken in hand, he stood below the tree and slashed at a branch that held a fruit, which fell right into his hands.

"Nice!" he said at no one in particular, Reilmon only watched as he used what for her was a weapon, as a tool, Alan got another two, and at that point, he never thought he would've missed his backpack, as his jeans' pockets could only carry one each, he glanced back at Reilmon and...

"You want it?" he offered the fruit at Reilmon. 

"Nah, you can eat it, I can get my own" and she did, she nibmly jumped while doing a somersault and grabbed a fruit, and landed gracefully. They both started to eat it. It didn't take them long to finish. 

"Wonder how much will these two fruits last me..." he muttered, but now low enough, as Reilmon heard. 

"Don't worry, these trees grow in a lot of places, you should be able to spot one every few meters or so..." she said. 

Now this looked like a game to Alan, and well, it basically was, at least before when he just used to be outside it, watching through his computer screen, and now he was there. In his world, he just had to walk a few steps to get to the freezer in his house, or not long to reach a cafe or restaurant, now he had to hunt or look around to find his source of food, but with Reilmon's last comment, he heaved a sigh as he knew hunger wouldn't be too much of a problem. 

Carrying a bokken, and a heavy one for that matter was not something Alan liked, but the thought of needing it to get food without bothering Reilmon or even to light a fire made those feeelings go away.

They held hands as they walked away from the cave, Reilmon occasionaly moved her bushy tail to Alan's neck, tickling him, and she enjoyed that, and so did Alan. They talked about various things, nothing important at all, just... Talk... As they walked a path that neither of them knew were it would lead them...

Night came as soon as day had gone ...er... Hey! I know that makes no sense but just keep reading... But since they had walked that much, they just couldn't go back all the way, and sleeping right in the opening wasn't a good idea, the thought of a rogue Digimon waking them up in the middle of the night wasn't pleaseful... So they kept looking...

"Well, there is no cave nearby, but there is a high tree right there that we could use..." and she pointed at a tree not far away.

"And how do you expect for me to go up there? he asked (Simple, just build up Chakra on your feet and run along the surface... anyhow).

"That's easy, I'll carry you and jump there" she said. 

"You do know I'm not as light as you, right?" and he made a motion with his hand to get her attention.

"I'm sure I still can carry you..."

And she did, she grabbed him by the waist and Alan placed his right arm around her, and she jumped, both landed on the tree, altough Alan a little disoriented, they then managed to accomodate themselves on the tree, Alan on the tree itself, and Reilmon on his lap.

_This place looks like a desert, just without the sand, in the morning is waaaay too hot, and in the nights is cold as hell..._ They both snuggled, and even though Reilmon wore no clothes at all, and Alan's weren't suitable for these kind of temperatures, it didn't mattered, the warmness from each other love's was all that was needed. Alan watched Reilmon, as a small purr-like noise came from her, he realized she already drifted to sleep, and he soon followed her...

Time here passed at a faster rate than Alan's world, and he knew that, since his watch never displayed the right hour, save for a minute or two, but was more worried about what his family was doing, and how worried they would be...

~*~

_Just where the hell is that guy?? _Thought a girl, of about 14 years old, yes, the same as before, otherwise known as Chris. _It's been a day already! And I doubt he was mugged or something like that, what could he possibly have of any value... _And she smirked at that thought...

Even with the small laugh she was still angry at him. _But not even his parents have heard of him... Maybe what he said... No, it couldn't have happened, but he doesn't play that kind of jokes... But... Arg! This is too weird! _She thought, and she had reached her apartment, which she entered.

Chris entered her room, and since she had nothing to do that couldn't wait for later, also know as homework, she turned her computer on, but nothing happened, the black screen that appeared at first suddenly shifted into a white one, as if it had froze, but even though...

"What is wrong with this thing?" she asked at no one in particular. She turned it off. _Might as well do my homework, something can always happen and it might work later... _She then opened her backpack and took a book from it and laid in the bed whiled taking a pen out of nowhere, she opened the book and started to flip through the pages...

~*~

A couple of hours had already passed in the Digital World, and both Alan and Reilmon were still asleep, but not for long, a strong sound, like a tornado was heard, Reilmon was the first to hear it and in a second so did Alan, both lifted their heads and turned around just to catch a glimpse of a weird pink-like tornado, just before the disappeared into it...

~*~

Night had also come into the Real World, and Chris had fallen asleep still holding a pen, but a bright light in her face woke her up, she turned around and opened her eyes, then turned back around and saw her monitor emanate a white light, a small shiver went up her spine as she recalled the events of the evening two days ago. _The hell? It was just like Alan said, maybe I forgot to turn it off earlier... _And she got up, and started to walk closer but the light fot brighter, and a small sound could be heard...

She took a couple of steps and placed her ear next to the speakers, the sounds started to sound like two screams, one from a boy and the other from a girl. She listened a little more but the screams were growing louder over time, and she had to get away from the speakers, just as when the screams where as if someone was screaming right into the ear, the light got a lot more brighter, making it impossible for her to see. Suddenly, the screams stopped.

The light started to disappear, but still made it impossible to see, more because of the effect these kind of lights leave on one's eyes.

"What the hell was that?" she asked at no one in particular, but...

"Chris?! Is that you?!" came from a voice she knew very well...

"Alan! Where the hell where you?!?!" she asked and dashed towards where she thought Alan was, and grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. A hand suddenly grabbed her arms, and the light finally went down, she just didn't expected the next.

"Aaahhhhh!!!" she screamed as she saw the Digital fox in front of her hace, and her paw/hand around her arm, she quickly let loose and jumped away.

"Calm down" Alan said now, Reilmon only looking confused.

"Huh?" said Chris.

"She is Reilmon, and she won't hurt you, so there is nothing to worry about" he assured her.

"I'm Reilmon, nice to finally meet you after all Alan has told me about you" and she bowed.

"I'm Chris, nice to meet you too... I guess" she said, still a little shocked. "But, where where you?"

"In the Digital World!" he said recalling the last couple of events. _He actually did went to the Digital World, I still can't believe it, but with Reilmon standing there. Well, at least it wasn't a joke... _And until now she noticed Reilmon's tail was wrapped around Alan's waist and they were holding hands.

"Can I ask why....um...Reilmon's tail is wrapped around your back and you are holding hands?" she asked kind of fidgety and blushing at the same time. 

"Well... Let's just say she...is...kind of my...girlfriend" he muttered.

"What?" she asked. 

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later, it's kind of a long story though" said Alan and glanced at the clock near Chris' bed, which read 2:37 AM, he didn't wanted to go back home at this point, not only since it was about forty minutes away walking, but he had been away for a day or two, he didn't really knew, but coming late at night wasn't any good and you know parents... And well, there was also Reilmon...

"Chris, do you think we could stay here for the night?" he asked. 

"Sure I think, just promise to tell me why are you holding hands, I don't care if later, just promise, ok?" she wanted to know, no matter what.

"Sure, I'll tell you tomorrow, if my parents doesn't ground me, hehe" he laughed and heaved a sigh...

"But, I only have my bed and the other one, so..." she said, a little sorry, knowing Alan, he would give the bed to Reilmon, but never expected the next...

"Don't worry, we'll sleep together" said Reilmon, speaking for the second time of her presence.

"Exxuse me?" she asked, thinking she hear wrong, the words still echoing in her head.

"Yeah, we'll sleep together" said Alan now. _Ok, something weird is going on here... Well, he did promised to tell me, so..._

"Ok... Good night" she said. 

"Good night" said both Reilmon and Alan in unison.

The 3 of them then climbed into their respective beds, Alan and Reilmon sharing one of course, and even though it wasn't as cold as the Digital World, and they had blankets above them, they had gotten used for Reilmon to wrap her tail around Alan, and so she did, whether Chris saw them or not, they didn't cared, they would tell her sooner or later anyway...

~*~

Moorning soon came, and since it was Friday, they had to go to school, but Alan wasn't going to, since he had decided to use the day to tell his parents about his 'adventure' to the Digital World.

"I'm not going" he simply said, Alan was already up, unlike Reilmon, who was still fast asleep in the bed.

"What? You've missed two days of school already!" she said.

"You heard me, I'm not going, I have to tell my parents about this, they ought to be worried to death right now, and knowing them..." he trailed off...

"If you say so..." said Chris, and Reilmon woke up at this point.

"Good morning" she said. 

"Good morning" said both Alan and Chris back at Reilmon. 

"What's with the yelling?" she asked a little annoyed, and until now, Chris didn't realized her voice was higher than normal.

"I'll tell you in a while, ok?" said Alan.

"Sure" Reilmon answered back as she stood up, Chris and Alan continued arguing until Chris finished getting ready, and the three stepped out.

"Bye, I got to hurry or I will be late, see ya!" she said. They took a couple of steps and...

"So, what were you arguing about?" asked Reilmon, and Alan explained to her a couple of things about his world, mainly about school, but among other things... Somehow, they managed to go back without being noticed, or so they thought since no one screamed... They reached Alan's apartment complex.

"Well, I finally came back" he said standing just outside the apartment....

* * *

Well, 2nd edit to this chapter, now I rewrote it, I think it's better now...

Anyway, as usual, R+R, just don't flame, constructive criticism is welcome through...

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com


	4. Truths Realized

Will you believe me that TOEI animations owns Digimon? Yeah, I know it's difficult but is true… 

Alan, Chris and Reilmon characters were created by me, so don't steal them, especially Reilmon.

This story will involve romantic relationships, be it 2 humans, 2 digimons or crossed, but IT WILL NOT involve any lemons. 

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1. I'm just borrowing it.

**A New Story Chapter 4 - Truths Realized**

* * *

"Well, here I am, with some luck I'll be alive at the end of the day..." Alan said and sighed.

"What makes you say so?" asked Reilmon confused at his statement.

"I was two days away from home, knowing my parents, they must have called the police and I don't even want to know what else they did, that, and explaining them I now have a Digimon, who is also my girlfriend..." he said, looking at her.

"Oh" 

"Hmm... Reilmon, can you warp yourself? Sort of like Renamon?" Alan asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked, the question Alan already expected from her.

"I think it's better to explain piece by piece, so it's better if I call you when things are a little calm..." he said.

"Very well, just whisper whenever you are ready" she said in a seductive tone and winked at him, Alan quickly kissed her and she disappeared.

_Ok, here we go, you are brave Alan... Eye of the tiger and all that stuff... _He thought and sighed as he opened the door, waiting for the mother's usual speech when one does these kind of things, he opened the door and took a step inside... His mother was right in the living room, and watched her son enter...

"Where the hell where you, young man?!" she yelled in a voice every son knows that it means trouble.

"Would you believe me if I said in some sort of Digital World?" he said, he knew the answer already, but decided to give it a try anyway... _Say yes, say yes, say yes..._

"No" said Lucia firmly, _Damn it..._

"I thought so, you see, everything started..." and he told them a couple of facts of his 'journey', skipping a couple of things in purpose...

"Nice story, but I'm not buying it" Lucia said in a firm tone, a hint of anger still in her voice.

"Knew you wouldn't..." he said, he then looked upwards and said, "Reilmon", this made his mother raise an eyebrow watching his son, and in a second or two, the figure of a bipedal fox appeared in the room.

"Good morning, mrs.... er...." said Reilmon stopping in the middle of a bow, she had never heard her name, nor the last name of both Alan and her.

"Langel, Lucia Langel" whispered Alan into Reilmon's ear.

"Goor morning, mrs. Langel" said Reilmon doing a full bow now, trying to show all the possible respect. Altough Lucia was still shocked, she wasn't that much, she had heard a couple of facts of Digimon from his son, but never knew they existed, neither did Alan until the last events...

"Are you... A Digimon?" asked Lucia, still a little shocked from the sight.

"That would be correct" said Reilmon, carefully picking her words to make them sound politely enough.

"You never told me they existed" Lucia said, looking at her son.

_Well, this is going better than I thought, at least she took the shock better than Chris did... Anyway..._

"I didn't knew either! I mean, 2 days ago while I was talking to Chris my computer started to go crazy, I suddenly felt a little light-headed, when I woke up I was in the middle of a plain and Reilmon was already there, then one day I was suddenly sent back here along with Reilmon and we appeared in Chris' room just yesterday, but it was too late so we spent the night there, and well, here I am..." he said recalling a couple of events, skipping the battle and the part about his newfound love.

Lucia couldn't just grasp all of this, even though his son was already in front of him, and yes, she was happy about that, she was scared to death the last couple of days because of his sudden leaving, and having a Digimon in front of her didn't made things easier, even though she wasn't scared of Reilmon, at least not after the small story.

"Well, there is no use in scolding you, since it was some kind of accident, still, what will you do with..." Lucia said and looked at Reilmon.

"Reilmon" said Alan. 

"What are you going to do with Reilmon?" she asked. Both only stared. "I assume you don't know" both only nodded. "Well, Reilmon can stay" she started, opting against calling her either he, she or it, since she wasn't sure at all, then, "As long as no problem arises..." and she trailed off, then she made her way to the kitchen.

"Thanks" Alan said in a loud tone, barely enough for his mother to hear.

_Well, it was WAY better than I thought, I was thinking she was going to get a heart attack or kill me. _And he sighed, _I guess life is good sometimes._

"You don't mind staying in my world until we find how can you go back?" he asked, forgetting what he had said to her in the Digital World.

"I rather spend my life here with you, than alone in my world" she said smiling and winked at him, Alan smiled too and gave each other a small kiss, carefully enough to avoid being discovered by Lucia, as this was not the best time to explain about this... Alan then lead Reilmon into his room.

_Boy, did I missed this place! _He thought as he looked around, everything was just as he had left it, and this was a wonderful trip... Not only did he got back his friends and family, and returned to his own world, he now also had a Digimon alongsides him who also was his girlfriend, he was able to experience of the world's best feelings one can get, love...

~*~

_Wonder how did it go? Reilmon worries me more though, she needs to keep a low profile here, but well, since she is half Renamon I suppose she is as agile as Renamon, and what about..._ Chris was thinking but was interrupted...

"Chris?" said her teacher in the classroom.

"Chris!" her teacher practically yelled, snaping her from her thoughts. Chris quickly stood up grabbing her book.

"Where should I read?" she asked a little startled.

"I never asked you to read..." said her teacher as she blushed, and a couple of her classmates smirked, she took her seat...

_Damn! I gotta pay more attention... _

~*~

Both Alan and Reilmon had spent most of the day just talking, yes, just talking in Alan's room, the clock finally hit 3 PM, Alan knew that by that time Chris should've already gotten home, and he decided to pay her a little visit...

"Mom, I'm going to Chris' house!" Alan yelled across the apartment as Reilmon followed him as they exited the house.

"Ok, take care!" yelled Lucia back as she heard the door close.

The trip wasn't that good, considering Alan and Chris lived a 'little' too far away, and while Alan had to run all the way, Reilmon could just jump as nimbly as she used to from house to house, or tree to tree, making the trip too easy for her, by the time they reached the door to Chris' apartment Alan was winded.

"Do humans get tired that easily?" asked Reilmon a little sad at the view of her boyfriend. Alan was supporting himself with his arms on the handrail.

"Most...do..." he said as he breathed heavily, he had a good physical condition, but the trap was of about 40 minutes, and trying to keep up with someone like Reilmon wasn't easy.

"But...some Digimons... are even slower" he managed to say, regaining his composture...

"Point taken..." she said as she stretched a little. Alan knocked at the door, but the answer came from somewhere else...

"Coming!" yelled a girl running up the stairs. She made a turn and saw Alan and Chris. "Oh, it's you".

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Alan a little annoyed...

"Nothing at all... Did you needed something or your parents threw you out?" she said smirking.

"No, my parents, or at least my mother took the news rather well, and Reilmon can stay in my house! Anyway, it would appear you don't remember the main reason why I came..." he said trailing off.

"Oh that... Now I remember" she smiled. "But wait, let's go in" she offered and opened the lock in the door, letting Alan and Reilmon go in. "So, what's the story?" she asked happily. Alan was just about to open his mouth to talk but was outrunned by Reilmon.

"He's my boyfriend" Reilmon said casually, not expecting the reaction from Chris...

"What?!"

"I think she took it rather well" Alan whispered into Reilmon's ear, she just nodded.

"Just as she said, she is my girlfriend" said Alan.

"But she isn't human and you are not a Digimon" Chris said still shocked.

"We don't care about that" said both in unison.

"Love is a feeling for someone, simply put, and in our case species doesn't matter" said Alan shruging.

"Oh, sorry I asked" apologized Chris.

"Don't worry" said Reilmon. 

"Yeah, it's ok" said Alan. 

"Well, since you are here can I challenge you to a battle" she said pointing at her room... Not that kind of battle! Geez....

"Let me remind you that Reilmon was the Digimon I was training" said Alan with an eyebrow raised...

"Oh, right..." then, "Well, could you at least stay here a while?" asked Chris.

"Sure, I don't see why not..." said Alan as he shruged, Reilmon followed behind him.

"Thanks" Chris said back.

They just sat on the living room talking, mostly about Alan's adventure to the Digital World, and since Chris' mother was out, there was no problem for Reilmon to be in plain sight, a couple of minutes later they grabbed something to eat, and both Alan and Chris didn't expected that Reilmon would like this world's food that much, after a little more time they entered Chris' room, where she turned on her computer, Alan already knowing what she was about to do.

_And now you work... Stupid thing... _Thought Chris as her computer finished loading up, she opened the Digimon game as expected, and after the usual, her Digimon appeared on the screen.

"That's a Kitsunemon, right?" asked Reilmon. 

"Yes" said both Chris and Alan at the same time. 

Chris was training at her usual pace, and the screen soon made the motion of a vortex, when it came back to normal, Kitsunemon already stood in a fighting stance, a Devimon in front of him also stood, and Chris let Kitsunemon handle the battle by his own AI, finishing in a minute or two. The usual screen appeared congratulating the user but was being replaced by a white familiar screen...

"Not again..." managed Alan as he fainted, soon followed by the rest...

~*~

Reilmon stretched a little, recovering from the fainting, she could tell she was hugging someone, and recognized the person as Alan, and also that her back was against the wall, she opened her eyes, and even though it was dark, she could easily see, at first glance she was able to make a figure standing about two meters away, she quickly stood up with the agility she possesed and went into a fighting stance.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" the mysterious voice said taking a jump back in self-defense, upon closer inspection she recognized a dark purple digimon, with long pointy ears facing to the back of it's head, and with some wing-looking things pointing to the sides of it's head, and with some kind of braces on it's arms, she recognized the digimon as a Kitsunemon.

"You are Chris' Digimon, right?" asked Reilmon, dropping her stance.

"I suppose so..." said Kitsunemon.

"Sorry for that, I thought you were going to do something to us" Reilmon apologized.

"Don't mention it" said Kitsunemon, they both spent talking some time until both Alan and Chris woke up.

"Huh? Reilmon?" he asked a little groggily, his vision still not adjusted to the dark.

"I'm here" she said as she took his hand, she was sitting right next to him.

"Where are we?" he asked, not being able to see for the obvious.

"A cave, which I suppose is Kitsunemon's" Reilmon said.

"Give minute, let me start a fire" Kitsunemon said, as he gattered a couple of branches and clashed his claws above them a couple of times, acting as flints, a fire soon errupted and the it settled down.

The fire lighted the cave, thus allowing Alan to see.

"Kitsunemon, right?" he asked, forgetting about what Reilmon just said to him.

"Yes" he said, then "And you are?" he asked.

"Alan" he said back.

The three of them spent some time talking, until Chris finally woke up, she glanced around through the room and her sight became fixed on Kitsunemon, she stared in awe at him, still, with one question on her mind.

"Yes, I'm your Digimon" Kitsunemon said, Chris smiled from ear to ear and stood up and ran at him at a speed that left Reilmon glancing. Kitsunemon never expected her reaction to be like this, and was caught in surprise by her.

"Hey! Calm down!" he said trying, to, well, calm her..

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so happy!" she said and well, even though she didn't admitted it, she was jealous of Alan, who had his own Digimon, and girlfriend at the same time, she didn't liked that that much, but had become used to it, and she accepted it.

"But, did we really appeared inside this cave?" asked Alan curiously.

"Not really, actually, I was just going out to get some food, but I found you lying on the grass, so I decided to bring you here, since I already knew Chris from all the time she has been helping me, and well, since I saw Alan and Reilmon snuggled, I decided to leave them like that" he said shruging, he didn't knew of them, and nor did he wanted to, but was about to know anyway, he looked at them, who had already stood up, and glanced at Reilmon's tail wrapped around Alan's waist, this earned them a stern look from Kitsunemon.

"Let's just say they are really close friends..." said Chris, Kitsunemon's stern look now switching to her...

"You know..." she trailed off, making a gesture with her hands...

"Oh.. Ooohh... Oh!" said Kitsunemon finally getting what Chris was trying to say.

"A little strange, huh?" said Chris, not aware of Reilmon's right eye twitching, but she decided to let it go... for now...

"Not really" started Kitsunemon, followed by "I've seen different species of Digimon as a couple, so I don't think a Digimon with a human is any different..." he said. Chris thinking how did he knew that, or saw that, she thought Kitsunemon did nothing while her computer wasn't one, or the game running for that matter, but was proven wrong at this point.

"Thanks" Reilmon whispered low enough for neither Alan or Chris to hear. Kitsunemon knew well why she said so.

"Sure" he whispered back.

"Well, now that you are awake, I'll go out for some food, I haven't eaten in some time and I'm hungry..." said Ktisunemon.

"Wait, I'll go with you" said Alan catching up.

"You wait here, ok?" said both in unison, Chris and Reilmon nodded... 

~*~

Since both Alan and Kitsunemon were outsided, Chris decided to use this time to question Reilmon in a certain topic, and you know women...

"So, you really love Alan?" Chris asked.

"Yes" Reilmon answered quickly.

"And are you sure that that feeling is love love, and not just a caring love, like for your parents?" Chris asked, not knowing Reilmon never met them.

"I never met my parents, but Alan has been there helping me since I was born, not directly, and even though he didn't knew, I could see him, and I knew he cared for me, and so did I for him, I guess that feeling kept growing inside me until it is as of now" she said trying to explain it as best as she could.

"And you don't care or have any trouble with Alan not being of your same species?" she asked yet again.

"No, as Kitsunemon and Alan said, love is a feeling for someone, and whether he or she isn't of the same species as you shouldn't matter at all if you really love that person... or Digimon..." she said now a little annoyed, this was probably the 4th or 5th time Chris had asked that already.

"Ok, sorry for asking"

"Don't worry" said Reilmon back.

~*~

"You sure you don't want to let me do this alone? I can grab them easily..." offered Kitsunemon watching Alan climbing a tree.

"Nah, I too can, even though it's a little harder for me, it's no problem at all" he said as he finally reached the top and sat on a branch, grabbing a couple of the fruits this world created.

"If you say so..." Kitsunemon trailed off as he continued to gather a couple more.

~*~

"Soon, very soon my plan will be completed, and the world of the humans will disappear" came from a shadow creature standing on a ledge not too far away watching a Kitsunemon and a boy walking into a cave...

"But for now, I'll let you live" said the creature laughing and started to walk away......

* * *

This chapter had been edited already, and as usual, I think it makes more sense now, plus, it's a little more detailed...

Same old, same old, please review, it only takes a couple of seconds, and you might help me improve my writing so...

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com


	5. Digital Plains

Alan: Hey, guess what, I own Digimon! AHAHAHAHA! 

Lawyer: No you don't and if you don't stop saying that, we will sue you...

Alan: Damn he's right, ok, TOEI owns Digimon...*Mumbling* For now *Mumbling* 

Lawyer: What did you say?

Alan: I said for now! 

Lawyer: That's what I thought... 

Alan, Chris and Reilmon characters were created by me, so don't steal them, especially Reilmon.

This story will involve romantic relationships, be it 2 humans, 2 digimons or crossed, but IT WILL NOT involve any lemons. 

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1.

**A New Story **- Chapter 5, Digital Plains

* * *

"Soon, very soon I will conquer both worlds... But for now, I'll let you live" said a shadowy Digimon on top of a hill watching Alan and Kitsunemon, het let loose an evil laugh.

"Just wait..." it said before it turned around and disappeared into nothing.

~*~

"Hey, we are, phfft phfft... back" said a boy taking out the hair that got into his mouth because of a small gust thet blew by, as he laughed sheepisly, known as Alan.

"And with food" said a Digimon, appearing behind him, holding a fruit in his hands, also known as Kitsunemon.

"About time you showed up" said a blonde girl sitting on the floor, a small hint of anger in her voice, known as Chris.

"Same here" admitted a fire-color furred fox, the name given to her was Reilmon. She got up, followed by Chris, as Alan handed her a couple of the fruits they got, Kitsunemon did the same with Chris.

"Ok, then, let's eat" said Alan.

~*~

As soon as the four had finished eating, they stepped out, and started to walk a random direction, hoping to reach somewhere that might help them go back, and to walk down the food, but in a place such as this, fights had to be expected...

"Reilmon, behind you!" yelled Alan, watching the battle, glancing occasionally to see Kitsunemon and Chris.

True to her speed, Reilmon quickly made a 180° and made a side-roll, evading the Fire Rocket a Flamedramon had threw at her, which collided into a tree, bursting it into flames, then into particles of data. Just as she got up...

"Darn it, I was careless..." said Reilmon as she was unable to evade the next Fire Rocket that was thrown at her, as it scratched, or more likely burned part of her right arm, but being able to manipulate fire at a certain point, made the attack useless, not that Flamedramon knew... Reilmon warped away evading an attack, and reappeared in the sky, ready for a kick, as she landed fiercely on Flamedramon's face, sending her flying away about 3 meters, colliding into the ground.

Flamedramon got up, laughing evily, "Well, you really are powerful, now I see what he meant..." she said.

"He? So you are just taking orders from another Digimon, right? Who is it?" Alan asked at her. _Not that I really woould know him, but at least..._

Fladramon let another small laugh out, this time a combination of an evil one with a feminine touch, which sent a small chill up Alan's spine. "I'm afraid I can't tell, otherwise I'll be deleted" she said.

"You are going to be deleted anyway!" yelled Reilmon high in the sky, thanks to Alan distraction she had been able to sneak up an attack, and she was gathering the energy neccessary for her attack, and she had just finished as Flamedramon turned, as Reilmon shouted "Flaming Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" as she condensed all the energy into various leaves created from the energy, bather in a white glow, as they were sent flying towars Flamedramon, erupting into flames in mid-air.

As soon as they collided they exploded, all making a huge explosion which sent Flamedramon flying away, still with the impact, she crashed into the ground, but the strength of the hit sent her sliding through it a couple of meters, Reilmon landed not so far away from her.

"That's... not enough... to delete me..." she managed to say as she stood up, rcovering from the attack.

"Let me say this now, your attack won't hurt me" said Reilmon, replacing her usual smile for a more evil one.

"You talk too much! Fire Rocket!" she yelled as she waved her arms throwing the huge fireballs in her usual pattern.

"Kyohenkio!" Reilmon yelled, imitating one of her mother's attack (In the japanese name at least...), trading places with Flamedramon, she stared around and when she turned around it was already too late, as her own two Fire Rockets were slightly a meter away from her. She just braced herself for the inevitable attack as she was sent flying away. She started to break up while lying in the ground, breathing heavily.

"Master... I'm... sorry..." and with that last word, all that remained of her bursted into particles of data, which Reilmon reluctantly downloaded, she really didn't liked to fight, but when it came down to survival, she was left with no other choice...

"Well, there was no other choice... We should go help Kitsunemon and Chris" said Alan as he turned around.

"Too late" said Chris standing right in front of Alan with her usual smile.

"We just deleted the Greymon attacking us" finished Kitsunemon.

"I guess we should be going, we should still be able to advance a little more" said Alan, looking at the afternoon sky in it's usual bright color.

~*~

Even though it was only evening, that particular day was a lot more colder than the days Alan and Reilmon had shared previously, and as to be expected, Alan and Reilmon were already snuggled together, still walking, Kitsunemon had no trouble at all, since the fur he had mantained him warm, but not Chris, since her clothes were for summer, she was shivering, but had not wanted to ask Kitsunemon, let alone bother him, just as another cold breeze blew by, making her shiver.

"Do you want me to get closer to you? My fur can keep you warm?" offered Kitsunemon, looking at his partner shivering.

"No, I'm okay, thanks for asking..." she said, just as another breeze blew...

"Ok, maybe yes.." she said reluctantly as she got closer to Kitsunemon, who placed his arm abover her, not that she ever cared, as she started to feel the warmness of his fur, altough most of her right-side was still feeling a little cold, well, it's better than nothing, right? Right? "Thanks" she said.

"Sure" 

Luckily for them, no other Digimon had showed up, at least not wanting a fight, since they had saw a couple of different Digimons on the way, and most of the walk was pretty quiet, unfortunately, the cold was getting worse over time. For Alan and Reilmon that was no problem at all, since inside Reilmon radiated the own energy she used to perform her fire moves, making things a lot warmer, not to mention the fur she had. But for Kitsunemon this was different. Chris was practically freezing, and even hugging, or more like squeezing Kitsunemon had no effect at all, that didn't bothered him at all, in fact he liked that, not that he would mention it, but his fir wasn't as thick as Reilmon's, and could not offer the same warmness as her.

"I think it would be better to start a fire and spend the night here..." said Alan, still hugging Reilmon, but looking at Chris.

"Ye-yeah, I thi-think that wo-would be go-good..." said Chris between her teeth freezing, for no apparent reason it was now practically freezing at about 7° Celsius, and it was summer, well, at least it was summer in the real world...

"Im sorry that my fur isn't that thick" apologized Kitsunemon, altough he wasn't feeling any cold, Chris was...

"Yo-you don't ha-have to a-apolo-logize" she tried to say again.

"Yeah, it's not anyone fault it got so cold in such short time..." said Reilmon, as both her and Alan finished gathering some branches. Reilmon, taking her power from fire easily created a small fireball, which she threw at all the wood amassed on the floor, instantly setting it on fire, and in less than a second Chris was already sitting next to fire, Kitsunemon got behind her to help her shake the cold off.

Reilmon and Alan soon followed, they spent a couple of minutes talking, and while none of them weren't tired that easily, you know how these kind of circumstances tend to make one sleepy, and it was proven by Reilmon, whose head rested on Alan's lap, breathing silently in her sleep. Chris also, being held by Kitsunemon, again, it didn't bothered him as much as he liked it... And now it was their time to talk...

"So... You really do like Reilmon, huh?" asked Kitsunemon, he was pretty sure, but still wanted to see if Alan's feelings were actually true. Knowing them, they have been asked that at least 4 or 5 times already... Not that he said anything at all concerning that...

"Yeah, don't know how it happened, it just did, I really enjoy being with her..." he said, he then scratched behind one of Reilmon's ear, he didn't knew, at least not yet, but Reilmon really, with an emphasis on really, liked when someone scratched her behind the ear, he did noticed she smiled, but didn't actually knew why, he assumed she must been having a good dream...

"I think I know what you mean, even though I haven't met Chris for long, as least not in persons, I do know she cares for me, I guess that just grew up..." he trailed off, and was about to speak again...

"That's pretty much what happened between Reilmon and me" Alan interrupted.

"Hmm... But I don't want to"

"Freak her out..." he finished. "Yeah, I know what you mean, she can't really seem to understand what's going on between Reilmon and me... You can't blame her though, I still can't understand it either from time to time..." he admitted as he stiffled a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, and I suggest you do the same" said Kitsunemon.

"Yeah, good night" said Alan, as he yawned again, and laid back, with Reilmon still on his lap.

"Good night" said back Kitsunemon, as he too laid back, still holding Chris, odds were that the fire will extinguish at some point of the night, and he didn't wanted for Chris to feel cold in the middle of the night and... Anyway...

~*~

"Sir, it would appear that both Flamedramon and Greymon were deleted..." 

"Hmph... Stupid Digimons, being deleted by a Digimon paired with those human scum...."

"Shall we try with the next Digimon?"

"Go ahead..."

~*~

And day once came again in the Digital World, Reilmon being the first one to get up, followed by Alan and Kitsunemon, at almost the same time, but Chris remained asleep, and so they stayed there waiting, 20 minutes or so had already passed...

"Getting tired?" said Alan as he smirked, watching Kitsunemon still holding Chris, since she hasn't woken up.

"Not really... You know, I think I'll just carry her until she wakes up" Kitsunemon said as he got up slowly, with Chris on his arms.

"Then let's go" said Reilmon as she got up with the help of Alan, and they started to continue the unknown path they took.

About 10 minutes later Chris finally awoke.

"Umm...." said Chris groggily.

"Good morning" said Kitsunemon, looking down at her.

"Wha?" she said still groggily, and until now, she had never noticed they were walking.

"Well, we had already woke up, and we waited for at least 20 minutes, but you never woke up, so I decided to carry you meanwhile..." explained Kitsunemon. Chris blushed slightly at this, not only for staying asleep, but for what Kitsunemon had done. _He is very caring. I wonder if Reilmon is like this with Alan, or Alan with Reilmon... Wait, I'm starting to think weird... _Chris then shook her head a little.

"Umm... You can put me down now..." said Chris, blushing again.

"If you say so" said Kitsunemon as he lowered himself to one knee and let Chris go back into her own two feet.

Reilmon got a little closer to Alan and, "Is it me, or is something going in between those two also?" asked Reilmon whispering into Alan's ear.

"At least one-sided, don't know about the other" he whispered back as Reilmon shrugged.

And they continued walking, talking about random things...

A sudden "Terra Destroyer!" startled all 4 as they turned around and saw a giant red energy ball going right at them, Reilmon quickly grabbed Alan by the arm and teleported away, Kitsunemon instead grabbed and carried Chris as he jumped away, avoiding the attack.

"What the hell was that?" asked Alan recovering from the warping, not really hoping for an answet though.

"I must congratulate you in evading that..." said a Digimon, appearing from nowhere.

"Black War Greymon" said Chris.

"Black Tornado!", Black War Greymon didn't even wasted time, as he threw himself into them, hitting only the air, as they all jumped away.

"Inferno Crystal!" yelled Kitsunemon, he then stomped the ground with his right foot, particles of dust raised into the air and hovered before transforming into violet-colored crystal, glowing brighlt, he then moved his arm forward as all the crystals were sent flying away, exploding at the moment they collided with Black War Greymon, doing not that much damage...

"Blazing Kick!" yelled Reilmon from nowhere, as she suddenly appeared behind BWG, she started a kick, and at the middle of it, her leg was suddenly engulfed in flames of her own power, she finished the kick, freeing all the energy, making BWG slide across the land about 2 meters, still standing.

"Damn!" muttered Kitsunemon as he got closer to him, then, "Eclipse Punch!" and true to it's name, an image of a moon eclipse soon appeared behind him for a second or two as he moved his arm backwards, preparing for the attack, the image quickly faded away just as it had appeared, and he dashed forward, catching BWG by surprise, he landed the attack on BWG's jaw, the attack making him kneel, Kitsunemon took a step back and shook his arm to take the kink of the blow out of it, not to mention because of BWG's hard skull...

Reilmon had reappeared out of nowhere again, and was ready to deliver another attack, hopefully one that would have dealt some damage, but was caught by surprise as BWG suddenly turned around and delivered a fierce punch in her stomach, sending her flying in Alan's direction, and as in a previous occasion, he jumped, only this time more like a goalkepper, and not just waiting for her to fall onto his arms. Still, with the same strength of the attack, it sent Alan flying together with Reilmon, taking the blow her as they landed on the ground, Reilmon got up rather easily, save for the pain in her abdomen she was alright, but it wasn't the same for Alan, she looked down at him and was about to help...

"I'm okay, I've had worse, don't worry about, help Kitsunemon" he said looking at the concerned look in Reilmon's face, she nodded and dashed off to the fight, Alan let her head fall down into the ground resting, from the 'slide' on the floor. But it wasn't all in vain, in the time BWG had used to deliver the attack on Reilmon, Kitsunemon was able to attack again with his Inferno Crystal, all of them hitting BWG in the back, dealing a considerable amount of damage.

Reilmon lost no time either, BWG standing about 10 meters away from her current position was getting an attack ready, but for no use, since as soon as Reilmon yelled "Kyohenkio!" and switched places, he lost all concentration, Reilmon looked at Kitsunemon and both nodded.

"Flaming Fox..."

"Inferno..."

"Leaf Arrowhead!"

"Crystal!"

Both finished at the same time, if not missing for mere hundredths of seconds, both attacks reaching their target at the same time, dealing a powerful blow in the confused Black War Greymon, who went directly towards the floor, bursting into data in just seconds...

"That's one more, wonder just what is happening..." said Alan, dragging himself towards where Reilmon, Kitsunemon and Chris were, Reilmon ran towards him to help him.

No one really knew how to answer, so none did, they continued to walk a little a more, even though they were a little tired from the previous fight, after a couple of minutes.

"What is that... temple?" asked Alan, curious of the looks of the strange building not so far away.

"I don't know..." said Reilmon, but yet again, she was actually created, and she wasn't the "back-up" data of any other Digimon who had been deleted, but not downloaded, so even her knowledge of the Digital World wasn't that big...

"Me neither, I've never heard of a place like this from any other Digimon..." said Kitsunmon.

"I... Have a bad feeling about this place... Maybe we should go away from it for now and rest for the moment..." said Chris, a little worried actually.

"Yeah, besides, Reilmon and Kitsunemon must be pretty tired because of the fight..." said Alan as they walked away a little, and as soon as the cold wind started to settle in, Reilmon lighted a fire.

Not long after the cold winds have started, night settled in, they all spent some time talking until their own tireness was starting to get to them, and they decided to call it a night...

* * *

Well, finally finished editting this one too... It does starts to make more sense like this though... *shrugs*

Anyway, as usual, please R+R.

Again, Reilmon, Alan and Chris characters are made by me, so don't steal them, if you want to use any, mail me.

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1.

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com


	6. Sorrows

Lawyer: You will pay for that, but I'll let you go this time...

Alan: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say...

Lawyer: Do I need to remind you that TOEI owns Digimon?

Alan: Reilmon, you know what to do?

Reilmon: Sure, Flaming Fox...

Lawyer: Ahhh!! *Runs away*

Alan: *sigh*

Alan, Chris and Reilmon characters were created by me, so don't steal them, especially Reilmon.

This story will involve romantic relationships, be it 2 humans, 2 digimons or crossed, but IT WILL NOT involve any lemons. 

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1.

**A New Story **- Chapter 6, Sorrows

* * *

"Ready to go?" asked Alan, every one had rested a couple of meters away from the starnge temple, to be in full health should anything happen.

"Yes" said one by one as they go up and started to walk towards the strange temple.

They all walked into it, and headed down the long hallway, a pair of giant doors soon came into sight, but still long ways until they were reached, and just as they were going to open them.

"Stop right there!"

"And here we go... Again..." said Alan as he sighed, and turned around to meet their next opponent.

"Omnimon!" yelled Chris, as she turned around and saw the Omnimon, she had seen one, but fighting one is very different.

"Well, there is no other way around..." said Kitsunemon as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, let's go!" yelled Reilmon and vanished into air, reappearing right behind Omnimon, she jumped slightly and in the air yelled "Blazing Kick!" as she engulfed her right foot in flames and delivered a kick at Omnimon's head, which only echoed in the room, Reilmon landed watching in awe...

"Hmph.... Trascendent Sword!" he yelled, using his sword to slash Reilmon, she was able to evade most of it, but the attack still connected, dealing a nice amount of pain. He turned quickly towards Kitsunemon and "Supreme Cannon!" he yelled using his other hand to shoot a giant energy blast from the Garurumon head, but reached a new mark, a pillar inside the structure...

"Let's see then... Inferno Crystal!" he yelled as stomped the ground, cracking the floor a little, but enough to get enough dust to transform into crystals, as they radiated a purple light they were sent flying towards Ominmon, whom took them heads on, if it did any noticeable damage, no one could tell. Kitsunemon's mouth was wide open.

"Is that the best you have?" he laughed evily as he dashed towards Kitsunemon, slashing before he even had a chance to evade, sending him stumbling on the floor. Using the time, Reilmon had jumped as high as the ceiling allowed her, charging energy, which she released with a loud

"Flaming Fox Leaf Arrowhead!", getting Omnimon's attention as he turned, and saw the oncoming crystals, he stood there, thinking the attack would be same, but was surprised when Reilmon lighted them on fire, just centimeters away from his face, releasing a powerful explosion, which sent him to the floor... He got up...

"I was careless with that one... But it's time to end this... Double Shot!" he yelled as he used his Garurumon hand to punch the land, sending an ice line towards Kitsunemon, receiving the attack from behind, since he not recovered from the last blow, as soon as the ice hit him, Omnimon used his WarGreymon hand to punch the ground, this time sending a fire line, melting and burning Kitsunemon.

"Damn... Can't fight anymore, I'm close to being deleted..." manage Kitsunemon, as he landed on one kneel, holding his chest with his right hand, the left one in the floor, provinding extra support for the weakened body.

"Kitsunemon!" yelled Chris, tears dwelling up in her eyes as she ran towards him and hugged him, Kitsunemon grabbed the rhomboid stone of his necklace with his right hand, and it started to shine brightly, Chris let go of Kitsunemon as he stood up, he released the stone from his hand, and the stone's light started to disappear slowly.

Kitsunemon felt a sudden source of power, as his fur started to went upwards, such as if he were charged with static electricity, the main wound of his body started to 'rewrite'. When it had finished he landed his right foot on the ground fiercely, lifting hundreds, if not thousands of dust particles, which soon transformed into the usual crystals, this time in a red light, they suddenly were covered in a blue flame, he arched his right hand back and moved it forward, signaling a 'Go!', as the crystals dashed off to their target. Omnimon saw this, even though the last attack from him hadn't hurt at all, this was different, mainly because of the blue flame, he dashed to one side, seemingly evading them, but they changed direction in mid-air, and followed him, he tried to move away once more time, but failed as the crystals made contact with him, exploding in contact, leaving Omnimon gasping for air as he started to phase, still not defeated, and with the last amount of energy Kitsunemon had...

"Eclipse Punch!" he yelled, he moved his right arm backwards and th glimpse of a moon eclipse appeared behind him for less than a sec, his fist let out a small burst of energy as he dashed against Omnimon, who received the hit in the head, bursting into data the same second, Kitsunemon, all spent up, landed on the ground with one knee fiercely making a loud thud.

"I... can't... stand up..." he said, trying to get up, but failing at each attempt, until he finally gave up.

"You ok?" asked Alan, the answer was pretty much obvious, he decided to ask anyway.

"I don't think so, I feel very week... I should be ok... Given the needed time" he said as he let out a small laugh, Chris went to side to hold him, true enough, the energy he had used left him with some barely left, but only enough to support himself.

"You go ahead, I'll wait here with Kitsunemon" said Chris, both Alan and Reilmon nodded and went forward towards the giant doors.

"Good.. luck..." muttered Kitsunemon, barely inaudible, only enough for Chris to hear as he fainted in her arms...

~*~

Alan and Reilmon dashed along the next corridor, which was way larger than the one they had fought Omnimon, a couple of voices echoed in the room, but at first were incomprehensible, as they got closer, they started to make sense for one to hear. The first they heard...

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Humans are worth nothing, they only contaminate our data. They must be eliminiated, do not continue to interfere, or I will be forced to delete you..." 

"I guess we have to do this... We might be weak already, but we should try at least..." said yet a third voice, soon enough there was a...

"Rock Breaker!

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"

A sudden rumble, and a pair of explosion echoed in the hall, both Alan and Reilmon started to speed up.

"Sounds like someone is fighting" said Alan. _And judging from the names of the attacks..._

"Yes, we must hurry" replied Reilmon.

"You don't understand, do you? You can't hurt me at all... Dark Leaves of Fire!" yelled someone as another explosion echoed. Bending a corner, Alan and Reilmon finally met the holders of the voices...

"Those two?! I knew I recognized those voices somewhere..." trailed off Alan.

"A Renamon and a Guilmon? Who are they? And what is so special about them?" asked Reilmon, fearing the next...

"Those two, share a very close relation to you..." said Alan as he looked at Reilmon, her eyes wide open as she gasped, the thought that had crossed her mind just moments ago, had become true...

Renamon and Guilmon got up, one could notice they barely had energies left, and they turned around, Renamon was about to speak, but was cut by

"About time you showed up sister... I thought I would have to hunt you down..." said a Digimon, the voice obviously female, but that's all they could tell, for she was hiding under a shadow...

"Sister?!" asked shocked both Alan and Reilmon. Guilmon raised a hand, looking at Reilmon and,

"Reilmon, you must run away, Guiremon will delete you both if you don!" and with those last words as swipe appeared behind him, and disappeared as fast as it had appeared, Guilmon stood there, a look of terror in his face, as he phased and broke up into Data.

"Hurry up and!" and the same did Renamon, just before breaking up, she shed a tear which turned into data in mid-air, so did her body as she hit the floor. Both banks of data hovered there, Reilmon took a step forward, follorwed by Alan. She then absorbed the floating data.

"Father... Mother... I'm sorry..." she muttered, highly enough for only Alan to hear, a tear dropped from her face, as she looked up, towards the shadows she suspected her sister was... "Why did you do that?!"

"They wouldn't stop interfering... I warned them..." she said, not caring at all. Reilmon kneeled on the floor, letting all the tears dwelled up in her eyes fall. 

"Why? Why?" she trailed off, repeating the same, she had just seen her parents, and both were deleted in front of her, before she had any time to act, the memory of both Renamon and Guilmon, and their last expression of horror in their faces was burned in her memory... Alan took a step closer and kneeled besides her, and hugged, Reilmon continued crying, this time in his shoulder.

"And now, it's your turn to be deleted..." she said as she stepped into the light, unlike Reilmon, she beared little resemblance to her parents, she was a Renamon species too, but her fur was gray and white, the gloves were red and the symbols on her feet had a different pattern, a very weird one... She was getting ready to charge head attack and was suddenly stunned when a light appeared were Alan and Reilmon stood...

"No, you are wrong, I Kenshimon will delete you! You might be my sister, but what you have done has no price!" she yelled as the light exploded, revealing Kenshimon.

Kenshimon looked like Sakuyamon, but instead of the golden colored armor, was a fire-colored one, much like Reilmon's fur. Her boots and gloves were still purple, but had a yin-yang symbol, in a different form, instead of a circle, a tringle stood there, on the right side of the tringle a black one, of about 1 cm was, and on the left one a white one. Her choice of weapons was different too, instead of a rod, she had two swords, one had it's handle over the right shoulder of her, and the other had it's handle on the left of her waist, being hold in place horizontally. Her hair was now blond, the last 4 inches of it were dyied in black, representing Alan's hair color. In a matter of seconds, so had Guiremon evolved... 

She was a variation of Sakuyamon, her armor was a blend of gray and yellow, her gloves and boots had a bright red.

Kenshimon quickly drew her swords out, which she held with the blade facing to her back and stood in a fighting stance, Sakuyamon had also readied her staff, which she held with both arms.

"Dragon Helix!" yelled Sakuyamon as she manifestated various fox spirits out of her staff, but none found their mark, as Kenshimon slashed every one of them.

"Now it's my turn... Spincut!" she yelled dashing at Sakuyamon. When she was at a considerable amount of space away, she jumped, making a complete somersault in the air, in which she switched her right blade so that it would be facing to the front, she landed fiercely slashing Sakuyamon in the head, making her take a step back but quickly recovered.

"Arg!" Sakuyamon yelled as she thrusted her staff continous times, a couple of them got Kenshimon, but she blocked one and jumped away.

Sakuyamon had already sprinted towards her, she jumped yelling "Fox Drive!" as she made a circle out of spirits, which encased Kenshimon, when it had disappeared, Kenshimon stood there a little bruised, she sprinted at her now...

A couple of attacks kept getting exchanged, a couple evaded in Matrix style, the fight continued, until...

"Shock!" yelled Kenshimon, landing with both swords near Sakuyamon, thrusting them into the ground, a small shockwave appeared, paralyzing Sakuyamon. Kenshimon took a small jump back and switched her swords to face backwards.

"Cross... Slash!" she yelled, with 'Cross' she slashed the right one, making a small energy wave like a '\' appear, and with 'Slash' she did the same but with the left sword, making now a '/', both energy waves combined at mid-air, creating a big X, which moved at a major speed, hitting Sakuyamon heads on, making her go back to Guiremon. She landed on the ground and phased momentarily, before bursting into data...

The data floated freely in the air, before it went through the ceiling, going away from Kenshimon's sight. She then splitted back into Reilmon and Alan, she quickly grabbed Alan by the shoulders and shook him angrily...

"Why did all of this had to happen?!" she asked and partially yelled at him. Alan had no idea at all, but who would...

"I don't know, but fate likes to play odd tricks on people..." he didn't knew, no, he knew that wouldn't make her feel better at all, and he hugged her, she then fainted on his shoulder. The amount of energy they had used was big, but Reilmon had done the most, Alan lifted her and carried her, just as he approached the corner he could hear voices...

"You do know you are heavy, right?" asked a female voice.

"Hey, that's not my fault!" replied a male voice. They appeared in Alan's sight view. But way closer that they both had liked, as they almost crashed into each other. They were able to avoid that though...

"What happened?" asked Chris shocked looking at Reilmon.

"Let's just say things are fine for now, but we should go away..." Alan said as they walked back through the halls...

~*~

Outside, for no apparent reason a portal stood there, as if waiting for the triumphant return of the 4, they stepped in, no one knew where they would appear, but it was better than nothing...

~*~

After the strange feeling of being sucked they knew they had appeared in Alan's room, well, everyone save for Kitsunemon and Reilmon who was asleep.

"Nope, doesn't get more easier the more you do it" said Alan shaking her head... They stepped out into the living room...

"Well, you came back, huh?" asked Lucia at Alan, not that she was mad, but another surprise in her life well....

"Hehe, sorry to worry you" and with that, Reilmon stirred and opened her eyes, still a little tires she couldn't see very well at all, but knew Alan was holding her, since she recognized his face.

"Huh? What happened?... Where are we?" she asked, her sight nowhere near adjusting back...

"Don't worry, we are in my house" and he wished he could have had a hand free, but he didn't...

And up to until know, they never noticed Chris, nor Kitsunemon.

"Let's just say it was some sort of crazy adventure..." said Chris.

"Pretty much" said Kitsunemon, as he got off from Chris' hands.

Both Hugo and Lucia turned and saw Kitsunemon badly bruised, still, Lucia had told her husband about Reilmon, and neither of them was scared at the sight.

"You too Chris?" asked Hugo, looking at her.

"Yeah, I was dragged along with Alan, where I met him" she replied back, playfully punching Kitsunemon in his right shoulder, which unfortuntelly, was one of the most badly bruised parts of his body, and he yelped.

"There is something else I must say too..." he said a took a deep breath, Reilmon smiled at him and giggled for seeing him this nervousm which she had never before... He continued, "Meet my girlfriend" he said, not giving any clue at all.

"Who? Chris?" asked his mother, with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, Reilmon" 

"What?!" his mother practically yelled. But before Alan could speak again.

"Believe me, you will get used to it... I also had the same expression as you had, but I've come to terms with it, finally..." said Chris, Alan heaved a sigh.

Lucia and Hugo still had their mouths open in awe, but well, not only had their son visited another world, now had a... Digital fox girlfriend... 

"If you say so... Besides, there is nothing we can do or say..." said Hugo.

"Well, I should be going, my mother must be worried, and Kitsunemon won't be eas to explain..." Chris said as she headed towards the door, Reilmon finally got off from Alan's hand and both followed them.

A "Bye" and a "Goodbye" came from Chris and Kitsunemon respectively as they exited the apartment.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'm pretty tired" and added 'after that fight' quietly enough for only Reilmon to hear, and she smiled at the comment, at the same time a tear appeared in her eye, but she quickly shook it off in a swift motion. She followed Alan into his room and they closed the door...

_That kid... _Thought Lucia, as she resumed the reading of the newspapers of that day...

~*~

Inside the room, both had already gone to bed, in the same pattern they had done in the past couple of days, another cold night simply passed. The Digital World was now fine, and so was the Real World apparently, but for how long?

Both quickly drifted to sleep, each having their dreams, which one could were nice since both were sleeping, as they shared the warm from their love under the blankets...

* * *

Ahh, finally finished re-writing this...

I hope you enjoyed reading this... As this was the first story I ever wrote...

And please, review this if you have time, it's just a couple of seconds, if not a minute or two for a couple of words that could help me improve my writing...

Well, that's it. The end of "A New Story" reached. 

Again, don't, repeat, do not steal Reilmon, if you want to use it ask me for permission.

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1. 

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com

Look out for "2nd Run", the story following this one...


End file.
